


Sandwitched

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Pepterony AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony tops, cute smut, peter bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Hey, can u do smut with pepper/tony/peter but with top tony? Idc which prompts u use





	Sandwitched

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to! I haven’t thrown out a single prompt yet, no matter how hard it is for me to complete.   
> Keep sending the prompts in guys, I love them! <3 (and I love you guys)

Peter blushes as he sits on Tony’s lap. He’s on Tony’s lap, but he’s kissing Pepper. They finished up talking about all the rules they want yesterday, with a promise of keeping it updated and open.

So he feels better now, about his position in this relationship.

And, well, his position right now too. Pepper is hot as fuck, and Tony is hot as fuck, and he’s the luckiest person ever.

Pepper pulls him off of Tony and onto her. “Take your pants off.” She commands into his mouth.

Peter blushes and scrambled out of his pants, and watches as his lovers do the same. Then he’s back on Pepper, his chest resting on her tits, his cock trapped between their stomachs.

God, he’s so lucky.

Tony comes up behind him and smiles. “My perfect cuties. My lovelies. My angels.”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “Fuck me before I deceive you’re too cheesy.”

Tony snorts. “Yes ma’am,” he says. He slots his cock inside her pussy, moaning at the tight wetness. He gathers some of said wetness on his fingers, and uses it as makeshift lube to finger Peter open.

Peter jumps and gasps, hiding his face in Pepper’s neck and crying out. “Oh! Oh, yeah, wow, okay, wow!”

Pepper frowns. “Peter, darling? Color check please?”

Peter whines. “G-green, so green- it’s just- wow wow wow, that’s hot.”

Tony laughs softly and rubs Peter’s thighs with his free hand. His hips are moving slowly inside Pepper, smooth circles he knows drives Pepper up the wall. He knows he hits her g-spot each time, but it’s too slow to make her cum.

Pepper coos and pets Peter’s hair. “It’s alright baby. We have you. Me and Tony have you.”

Peter moans and his cock twitches. Everything about this is so hot, he feels like he’s going to die.

Thank god he isn’t 15 anymore, or he would have cum already. For what it’s worth, he isn’t exactly going to last that long anyway. “T-Tony, oh my god, please, more please, fuck. Oh my god, Pepper, this is- oh!”

Pepper smirks and slots her own finger inside along with Tony. “We’re both inside you, sweet boy. How does that feel?”

“It feels like I’m going to cum in two seconds.” He whines.

Pepper hums. “Can you go again, baby boy?”

Peter blushes bright red and nods slowly. “Y-Yeah…”

Tony speeds up his hips, pounding into Pepper as he keeps his finger still inside Peter. Pepper can do the work there, he’s busy.

Pepper smirks and adds a second finger along with Tony’s one, and aims for his prostate. She’s never done this particular thing with Peter before, but she eventually finds it.

The pleasure sends Peter’s hips rutting down against her stomach, and he’s wailing before too long. “Oh! Oh, oh, oh!” He’s shooting his load across Pepper’s stomach, his balls slapping against her clit.

That, combined with Tony’s stellar skills, has Pepper cumming as well. Her orgasm is more violent, and has her scratching her free hand down Tony’s ass to pull him closer.

Not that Tony minds. He has to stop himself from cumming, because holy shit they look so hot cumming together. “What did I do to get so lucky with you two?”

Peter blushes and smiles over his shoulder shyly at Tony, but Pepper rolls her eyes and pushes him away. “Alright, out, that was too cheesy.”

Tony snickers and pulls his cock out of her, lining up with Peter instead. “You love it. You love me.”

Pepper hums. “Maybe.” She scoots down the bed, and Peter frowns. What is she- oh. Oh, that’s what she’s doing.

Pepper pulls Peter’s hips down until his cock is resting between her tits, and pushes them together around him. “Alright, go ahead Tony.”

Peter squeaks, closing his eyes; if he looks, he’ll cum again without even really being touched.

Tony slowly sinks in, moaning at the feeling of Peter around him. “God, you’re so tight. Did I stretch you enough?”

Peter babbles something incoherent, and Pepper scoffs. “I did all the work, old man. You held your fingers still and focused on me. I swear, you can’t multitask at all.”

Peter sobs and looks back at Tony. “Please?” He begs.

Tony smiles fondly. God, he’s so pretty when he cries. He nods. “Ready Pep?” He asks. At her him of approval, he stars giving Peter everything he’s willing with Pepper under them.

(Peter may like when the bed breaks, but Pepper doesn’t. She gets scared, and then she gets very angry, and then Tony sleeps on the couch.)

Peter feels like he’s broken. All he can do is moan and take it. Take getting pounded, take his cock getting pillowed between what has to be the best pair of tits in the world, take being taken care of so thoroughly by the two people he trusts most in the world.

Surprisingly, Tony cums first, pounding into Peter. He blames it on Pepper and her amazing body. How can he be expected to fuck two perfect people for so long without cumming? Maybe one perfect person, but two? No, Tony never stood a chance.

Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait long for Peter to follow. He makes the cutest little ‘Uh, uh, uh, uh,’ sounds as he finishes, covering not only Pepper’s tits, but getting some on her cheek and chin too.

Tony pulls out and helps Peter lay down, and smiles at Pepper. Pepper, who scoots back up the bed and pets Peter’s hair.

Peter whimpers. “I’m s-sorry, I got you all messy.” He blushes.

Pepper giggles. “I think it’s time for a shower then, don’t you? You can repay me by washing my back.

Peter nods, but yawns. God, he feels like he’s the happiest person in the world.

Unbeknownst to him, so do the two people beside him.


End file.
